


Wintertime

by superdizzy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, not a christmas fic, two bros enjoying winter together no feet apart cause they’re so gay, winter shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdizzy/pseuds/superdizzy
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale discuss how they’re gonna spend their first winter together
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Wintertime

Aziraphale’s sweater is soft. He wouldn’t usually wear something so modern, but Crowley had bought him this one - an oatmeal-colored knit one that hugs the angel’s body in the most perfect way - to “update his wardrobe”. They both know it’s because he loves burying his face in Aziraphale’s chest and wanted to avoid ruining his precious button downs doing so, but neither of them has to say it.

“Hey, angel” Crowley says, with half of his body in his lover’s lap, in a surprisingly comfortable position. “Do you do.. Christmas things?”

Aziraphale looks up - or down, rather - from the book he’s reading. “My dear, we both know it’s not even close to the day he was born.”

“Yes, but what about gifts and stuff?”

“I’ve taken part in the Saturnalia once, and it wasn’t nearly as fun as they’d described it.”

“A bunch of blokes got real mad at me when I did,” Crowley grins.

The angel’s eyebrows furrow. “What did you do, dear?”

“You had to be there,” Crowley says, affectionately flicking him on the elbow.

Aziraphale takes a moment to stroke Crowley’s hair. He’s been letting it grow out a little after the not-apocalypse, saying he wants it to be shoulder length, but for now it’s just a messy mop that the angel loves to mess with. “I suppose gifts aren’t important, since we do celebrate our birthdays.”

Crowley places a kiss in the middle of Aziraphale’s chest. “All of them.”

In fact, they do exchange gifts on their actual birthdays, but they celebrate in different ways for every birthday of every notable identity they’ve assumed over the millennia, sometimes with a fancy date, sometimes in less chaste ways. The wool sweater was one of these gifts, and it’s quickly becoming one of the angel’s favorites.

“Alright then, you’re not in it for the spirituality and you’re not in it for the gifts. What about the aesthetics?”

Aziraphale scrunches his nose. “Quite tacky, don’t you think, dear?”

Crowley pouts and nods. “The music is also pretty annoying,” he adds. “Even when the melody is good, they gotta go and ruin it talking about Jesus or children’s characters and whatnot. Why’d they have to bring  _ him  _ into this?”

Aziraphale strokes Crowley’s hair again. “I suppose we should stay indoors, then. I know just how nervous you get when people come out of churches into the street.”

Crowley exaggerates a shudder. “Where the rest of us are.”

“Don’t be rude now, darling . ” Aziraphale leans down to kiss him on his forehead, not without difficulty. “They’re just doing what makes them happy!”

Crowley turns his head to peck his angel on the lips. “You know I’m joking.”

“I do.” Aziraphale pets his hair once again and gets lost for a moment, thinking about how lucky he is to have the love of his life in his lap.

The demon kisses his angel’s waist before pulling himself up, supporting himself on his elbows. “So no Christmas, huh?”

“I suppose not.”

“Not anything else either?”

“I believe all the other winter festivities are very important to their respective religion, but it would be quite hard for us to become part of one, at least for now. Who knows what the future holds, though!”

Crowley nods. His angel is so wise. “Happy winter, then.”

“Happy winter, my darling,” Aziraphale smiles.

Crowley, content, sinks back into his former position, on his angel’s lap but under his arm, so that he can read comfortably. “I love you, angel.”

Aziraphale smiles. “I love you too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you wanna see more secular december stuff, I know it’s hard to find content that doesn’t revolve around Christmas around this time of the year lmao
> 
> also lmk if you’ve read/written a Hanukkah fic you like or anything like that, I’m not Jewish but I’d love to give it a shout out!


End file.
